powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Yokai Binbogami
is an Advanced Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, created from two Sealing Shuriken that came into contact with a Christmas stocking. His introductory credit also refers to him as "Spirit of Misfourtune Binbogami." Character History Advanced Youkai Binbogami is first seen posing as the real Santa Claus in the centre of Tokyo, gathering up children for his plan, The Ninningers arrived (having been alerted to the presence of a Youkai by thier Gama Gama Guns but found nothing wrong until Kasumi used her Youkai Finder Machine to find some Jukkarage sneaking around behind "Santa." The Jukkerage spotted them and Yakumo led Kasumi into battle whilst the others had a confrontation with Takaharu over his thickheadedness. With the Ninningers gone, Binbogami sat down next to a man and gave him an enchanted magical ring that would bring him wealth. Masakage Tsugomori revealed to Mangetsu that he created Binbogami on a nearby rooftop as part of his "Early Christmas Plan" which was to manipulate the desires of humans and then take away that which they most desire to cause the affected people to experience the fear of loss. He was later seen after Mangetsu ambushed Kinji and Kyuemon during thier battle, corrupting a woman with a ring but left when Takkaharu slew one of the Jukkarage in front of him. However,the ring was dropped before he could give it to her and Takaharu took it. A little later on, after Yakumo was slowed down by Kasumi and her Youkai Finder Machine, he revealed his true form and took away everyone's desires (which included Takaharu) which gathered more fear for Gengetsu Kibaoni before taking away thier wealth and making them more miserable which pleased Masakage. However, soon after that, the Youkai Finder Machine revealed that Binbogami was actually Santa so he decloaked himself from his false form and fled but the Ninningers went after him. He fled to the docks but was taken down by a metal pan from Takaharu's Shuriken Ninja Art: Metal Technique before they transformed and took on the Youkai. Binbogami fired a blast from his staff but the Ninningers easily avoided it and Kinji and Takaharu battled him. Although he butted down Takaharu, he was thrown into the air by Kinji's Shuriken Ninpo; Hurricane Teqnique before being energy slashed in a variant of the Ninja Violent Slash involving the other four Ninningers. Takaharu tried his Fire Teqnique but that was reduced to a mere candle flame by the rings power although it lost it's effectiveness when he morphed into the Chozetsu armour. Binbogami tried to stop it with an energy blast but it had no effect and he was cripplingly weakened by the Transcendant Strike before being taken out by the Transcendantally Mega Hot Dual Shuriken Strike which involved Kinji's Strongest Ninja Sword Ninja Gekiatsuto. Binbogami was grown by Masakage from the Kibaoni Hideout so the Ninningers formed Ha-Oh Shurikenjin. Binbogami deflected it's blastsbroke it up using his Youkai Sorcery: Unfourtunate Shakedown which consisted of rapidly stamping on the ground. The Ninningers realised that they were forced by his spell to only fight with thier OtomoNin so they called upon Paomaru, UFOMaru, and SurferMaru . He tried to fight back but got destroyed by the Ninja Ally Attack (performed by the components of Bisonking and Shurikenjin). Character History to be added Personality to be added Profile *Infection object: "Christmas Stocking" Powers and Abilties Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Binbogami is voiced by Hiroshi Iwasaki who previously voiced as Akaoni in Smile Pretty Cure!. His suit actor is Hiroyuki Muraoka. Notes See Also *Binbogami, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Yokai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger External links *TV Asahi's page on Advanced Yokai Binbogami Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Advanced Yokai Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Christmas Monsters